Renesmee's story: All grown up
by FunSizedAuthor
Summary: Set a few years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's are living happily now that Renesmee is all grown up but as new secrets about the super natural world are uncovered, new challenges arise for the Cullens, Quileute tribe and Volturi. Are the Cullens going to be able to keep her safe this time around or does it all end here?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Renesmes Forever: All grown up  
><strong>Author:<strong> Fun Sized Author/ Anna Erin Caster  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Twilight  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for a few lemons  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know Renesme. I don't know Jacob. I don't own either one of them. I don't know either of them. Sadly I don't think they or any other characters actually exist. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Stephanie Myers is upset that I'm writing this I would be happy to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

* * *

><p>"She's all grown up Edward." I look over at Edward who looked straight ahead at our daughter making last minute touches to her look with her friends and aunts. "She's getting married... going to have her own babies…" Edward linked his arm around my waist, dressing his lips to my forehead, never moving his gaze from his daughter."<p>

"Come on lets get you and our lovely daughter down stairs." He says with a smile but I almost certain he doesn't mean it. Over the past 9 years Jacob and Edward have become close- best friends even, but that doesn't mean he exactly wants to hand over his 8 year old daughter.

Edward walks over to our stunning daughter dressed in her simple yet elegant dress with my hair comb from my own wedding set in her long brown locks. He whispered something in her ear and Renesmee pressed her hand up to Edwards cheek in response. They smiled at each other before Alice turned to the bridal party announcing it was time to go.

We left the spare bedroom in the Cullen house which had been transformed into wedding central since Jacob proposed to Renesmee 6 months ago.

The proposal had been simple. A short speech over the cliffs of La Push before presenting Renesmee with a simple yet elegant silver and sapphire ring. I had seen the proposal many times as Renesmee excitedly played in over for me in my head.

As we made our way downstairs to the back door that would lead us to the altar set up in the back yard I noticed Edwards confidence in giving our daughter away rise. His drip on her arm becoming less of a life support and more of a reassurance just that our daughter was still there. I knew in that moment, not that I had any doubts, that Renesmee would always need us, no matter how old she got. The excited look in her chocolate eyes was unmistakable when the groomsmen and best man came in the room. They started to situate themselves into place. I would be the first one down the aisle followed by the Jasper and Emmett who had acted as our ushers with their wives. Next was Renessmes friend from school Avery with Jacobs brother-in-law Paul then would be Renessmes best friend and maid of honor Lucy and Seth. They 5 of them had just graduate in May, just intime for the June wedding. Jacob and Renesmee had decided a year after they started dating that they would wait until Renesmee was out of high school to tie the knot and they had held true to that.

I'm glad because if they hadn't Renesmee wouldn't have Avery and Lucy here today.

I hear the song Edward wrote for Renesmee when she was 2 begin playing outside in the yard and I know thats my cue. I make my way out and down the aisle before taking my side on the left- Vampires and human friends alike sitting behind me. I look over at the Quileutes on Jacobs side and make eye contact with my father. I was so mad at him for reserving two seats on Jacobs side for the wedding 4 months ago and while he should be on the side of his granddaughter I understood that he wanted to be on the side with his wife. Besides Jacob was almost a son to him. He had know Billy and Jacob for a long time.

In my musing I had missed Alice, Rose and Avery walk but looked just in time to see Lucy and Wyett. The music stopped the changed over to Parabolts canon and I stood up with everyone to see my handsome husband and stunning daughter make way down to Jacob. I looked over at my best friend in his black tux and white shirt with a blue and white rose pinned to his lapel. The smile on his face radiated like the sun, the smile reflecting on Renesmee's face. Edward kissed Renesmee's cheek before letting go of her hand.

"Friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Eupherium Black." My father in law announced. "an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Edward and I stand and eyes shift over to us. "Myself and her mother do." Edward cites. He practices those simple words for days. Making sure it sounded just right.

"Will you please pray with me," Carlisle asks."Dear heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great happiness on Renesmee and Jacob's wedding day, as they come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may be ever true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring heartbreak into their marriage. Help them to remember to be each other's love, friend and guide, so that together they may meet problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may the life they are creating today, truly be a place of love and harmony, where your spirit is ever present.

Bless this union we pray, and walk beside Renesmee and Jacob throughout all their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus name. Amen." None of us were very religious but Renesmee had started attending church back when she meet Lucy who came from a very christian family. Plus how could we say no when the bride wanted to have a prayer said?

"Renesmee and Jacob today signifies the union of two souls becoming one. You both have very wise old souls filled with so much knowledge and love not only for each other but for everyone in your lives. As you move forward from today, once the flowers have died and cake has been eaten, know that you can forever look back on this day as the beginning of your lives together. The couple has decided to write their own vows today." Carlisle nodded at Renesmee as she took a deep breath.

"I, Renesmee , take you Jacob , to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Renesmee's voice rang clear and true as she proclaimed her love for Jacob. "In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both live." She finished, tears running down her face.

"Jacob." Carlisle whispered.

"I Jacob, take you Renesme to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both live. Koo cloak lay." He finishes in Quileute.

"The ring is a sign of eternal love. The ring is a circle with no ends or corners. It will never end and is unbreakable." Carlisle announced loudly. "Emmett can we have the rings?" Emmett handed Carlisle both rings before sitting down again. Esme gripped my left hand tightly and smiled at me as Renesmee started her lines.

"I Renesme give you Jacob this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Jacob briefly admired his new jewelry before taking Renesmee's hand.

"I Jacob give you Renesme this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"Today Renesmee and Jacob have made the commitment before you. I ask you all today to help this young couple as they grow in their love for each other- reminding them when they seem to stray from the love they have proclaimed for each other today." Carlisle smiles widely. "Well thats it. You're done! Friends and Family I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Black.

Renesmee squeals as Jacob takes her had and they quickly make their way down the aisle followed by the bridal party as they go to touch ups so we can take pictures before the party starts. Edward and I stay back since we don't need makeup like the humans and Renesmee… no that she really needs it, she just likes it.

We make our way over to Billy who sits in his chair next to his Rebeca and her husband Solomon. Rachel makes her way over to her younger twin sister with Paul who's come out for pictures. You can tell the girls have significantly aged unlike their unchanging little brother who looks no more than 20 while the girls are both in their 30's.

"Bella!" Rachel exclaims dragging me over. We aren't friends but she seems to be in a good mood for her brother so I play along. "Congratulations! Although its weird that my little brother is the same age as you but married to your daughter." She laughs a very musical laugh before going back over to Paul. I eyed her carefully. Something is definitely off with her. I look at Edward but when he doesn't meet my glance I shake the notion off.

"Congratulations, Billy." I say leaning down to give him a hug.

"You too Bella." He says returning the hug. "Edward." he nods. Edward smiles and extends his hand giving him a nod and crooked smile.

"Picture time everyone!" Alice calls. I walk over to Billy to push him over to the altar but Paul gives me a look and takes the handles instead.

Alice lines us up for the photos poseing us for endless pictures only letting the photographer move us for a few picture. When pictures are done I walk over to Renesmee who is talking to Avery, Jacob behind her ghosting his hand up and down her back and grazing his fingers over the hundreds of buttons. Jacob nudges my daughter when he sees me approaching.

"One second." She murmurs to her friends before taking long strides over to me, crashing into my chest pulling me close. We giggle and hold the hug a minute longer before pulling away.

"Congratulations baby. I'm so happy and proud of you."

"Thank you mamma. Je te aime sa mère plus que ma propre vie." She whispers in french."

"Plus que ma propre vie." I assure her.

I smile once more at my daughter before hugging Jacob. His intense heat feels nice on my chilled skin. "Take care of her." I remind him. Jacob backs up from me looking me right in the eyes.

"I love Renesmee more than anything. I would never harm her or let anything back happen to her." I nod because I know it's true.

* * *

><p><strong>Je te aime sa mère plus que ma propre vie- I love you mom, more than my own life. (In French)<strong>

**Koo cloak lay- I love you. (In Quileute)**

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update every Sunday at least but we will see. If you want to see Renesmee's ring, dress and hair styal check my profile for links! This has not been bated so if anyone is willing to bata for me please let me know! Thanks! See you next week.**

**-Anna E Caster 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Renesmes Forever: All grown up  
><strong>Author:<strong> Fun Sized Author/ Anna Erin Caster  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Twilight  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for a few lemons  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know Renesme. I don't know Jacob. I don't own either one of them. I don't know either of them. Sadly I don't think they or any other characters actually exist. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Stephanie Myers is upset that I'm writing this I would be happy to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

* * *

><p>A good part of the main floor has been turn into a banquet hall thanks to the open concept, the kitchen was a buffet and open bar and the living room had been rearranged to create the dance floor. Guest where already mingling by the time myself and the bridal party had made it inside.<p>

"Alright! If we could have everyone find a seat we can start dinner!" Alice chirps.

Jacob moved towards the head table but waited to sit until Renesmee had stopped talking to people to sit. Once she got over Jacob pulled out her chair like the gentleman he his, before sitting down on himself at her left. Lucy sat next to Jacob and Seth sat next to Renesmee being the best man and maid of honor followed by Avery next to Seth and Paul next to Lucy. Edward and I sat at one of the round tables near by with the rest of the Cullens and the other guests settled into seats that they picked for himself. Alice was busy at work dismissing the 200 guests to eat and bringing food to the head table. Once everyone was being fed the room settled into utensils hitting plates and chatter around the room.

The first time Emmett started clicking on his glass demanding a kiss Renesmee looked absolutely panicked but by the 10th time Jacob and Renesmee had turned it into a game, sometimes kissing sweetly other times coming up with goofy ways to kiss one another.

Quickly it became time for speeches so Edward made his way to the table, taking the microphone.

"I'd like to propose a toast and lift my glass to honor my daughter on this her wedding day. It is hard to find the right words to express the depths of my feelings. She was a wonderful daughter, and I am sure she will make an amazing wife. I am filled with Joy and wonder today. Joy at the happiness I see in her eyes, and wonder at the miracle of seeing my baby girl grow from a little girl to the amazing women she is today. To Renesmee and Jacob!"

"To Renesmee and Jacob." everyone else murmured in response. Edward walked the microphone over to Jacob who stood up, shaking Edwards hand, Edward pat Jacob on the shoulder and nodded before coming back over to me.

"Now on behalf of my beautiful bride and myself I'd like to thank you all for coming. There are times in your life when you want to be with everyone you love and this is one of those times. I'd also like to thank Alice and Esme for all their hard work today and in the part 6 months planning today. You've truly made it a special night.

Thank you to Esme and Carlisle for hosting this because they're the ones cleaning up after.

Next thank you for that Edward. And thanks to you and your beautiful wife for doing me the honor of allowing me to marry your daughter today. I promise to love and protect her forever." quiet "awws" echoed through the house and Jacob smiled down at Renesmee before looking between Edward and I.

"I also have to thank my Dad, Billy and my sisters for putting up with me for all these years. You with moms help made me the man I am today.

Words can not express how happy I am to be standing here today with Renesmee. She is truly the light of my life and without here I'm not sure where I would be today.

Finally I have to thank you Rose, Alice, Avery and Lucy for getting Renesmee down to the altar in one piece. Thank you ladies. Now I'm sure my best man here is getting anxious for his speech for without further ado, a toast to the bridesmaids."

"The brides maids." Everyone repeats, while Seth gets up.

"Now, before I start, Esme and Carlisle asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation." Everyone chuckles.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Seth. Jacob actually asked me to be his best man about 6 months ago before he even proposed- cocky bastard. But I never received a formal invitation to the wedding, so I just hope I haven't eaten a meal meant for someone else. In fact, I'm sure it was such a simple oversight - or more likely, Edward and Bella trying to save the cost of a stamp. Before I start, let me just say that I became friends with the groom during my impressionable teenage years which means that he had as much of a part in developing my sense of humour as anyone. So, although I have tried to make this speech as funny as possible, please blame Jacob if it's not. A personal thank you to my assistants, the ushers; Emmett and Jasper and my bro Paul who wasn't cool enough to make best man. I owe my 20 bucks Jacob." He said loudly out of the microphone.

"Its a rule for the wedding that the groomsmen weren't allowed to look better than the Best Man today and I'm pleased to say they have accomplished their role admirably. Cheers guys to an awesome job! During his speech Jacob spoke of the love and adoration he has for Renesmee. Personally, I think if Jacob really loved Renesmee he would have let her marry someone else, but oh well. Soon after getting engaged Ness started staying out on the Rez more often and began saving up for this wedding, which meant they couldn't go out much. Poor things, I can't imagine how they filled the time. It must have been hard!" The guest roared in laughter they had been holding in the whole time, only a few of the more elderly guests looking disapprovingly. Even Edward laughed along, knowing it wasn't true.

"What about the bride then, ladies and gentlemen? How wonderful she looks today. And Jacob has scrubbed up quite nicely too – it's amazing what a flannel and a bar of soap can do. But it's a bit rude of him to have copied my outfit eh! When Jacob and Ness announced their engagement, I regret to say that a number of people expressed their concern as to whether they were doing the right thing. The general feeling was, having only been together 4 and a half years they might just be rushing into things. On the other hand, many family members expressed their surprise when they received their wedding invitations. It seems that many thought that they were already married, and they merely couldn't remember the details of the wedding day. The happy couple picked a nice warm day, despite the overcast so to Jacob for fighting the urge to wear short and go shirtless… not that anyone would have had a problem with that… But despite the heat and discomfort, it's been well worth the effort, for among other things, the wet patch down the length of his left leg can be passed off as sweat."

Jacob and Nessie, hopefully you'll invite me back on your 50th Anniversary to say additional heartfelt words about the two of you. The thoughts may be different then, but one thing is for sure… the sentiment will be the same." a few people laugh as Lucy moves to finish her speech, over all looking proud with herself.

"On behalf of the bride and groom, I would like to thank you all for being here. There are many people who have travelled a great distance to be with us for this ceremony, and your presence is especially appreciated. No best man should be without a quotation on a wedding day. Mine is actually a very serious line that for me sums up perfectly the institution of marriage:

'Marriage is an alliance of two people, one of whom never remembers birthdays and the other who never forgets.'

Let's proudly raise our glasses to the Bride and Groom!"

Everyone raises their glasses as the cake is brought out. Alice and Rosalie move to start serving pieces of cake off of a couple basic one layer rectangle cakes- saving the fancy cake for the head table and close family. Renesmee and Jacob cut the cake and smush cake into each others faces. The smiles on their faces telling me the whole day- no matter the cost was one hundred percent worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Homework procrastination at its finest right here people! Don't expect another chapter for a week. I hope the speeches didn't get too boring.. I did my best! Honeymoon is next chapter people! Then we finally get into some interesting stuff! Remember Rachel? Review accepted! I still need a beta so please offer if you can!<strong>

**-Anna E Caster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Renesmes Forever: All grown up  
><strong>Author:<strong> Fun Sized Author/ Anna Erin Caster  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Twilight  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for a few lemons  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know Renesme. I don't know Jacob. I don't own either one of them. I don't know either of them. Sadly I don't think they or any other characters actually exist. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Stephanie Myers is upset that I'm writing this I would be happy to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

**Just a quick A/N. Thanks for the reviews from Jessica314, Reshmi Mondal, lytebrytehybrid88 and for the extreamly interesting comment from Debbie Hicks! I just want to clear something up quick. Rachel is Jacobs older sister and Paul's imprint. For the purposes of this story they are also married. Paul is Jacobs brother in law and that's why Jacob chose to make Paul his groomsmen. Sorry if that didn't translate the way I wanted! **I know I said I would update every week but this story is all I can think about so I hope you enjoy!** From now on, unless I say otherwise it will be from Renesmes point of view. -Anna**

* * *

><p>The first dance was nice. Holding Jacob close. This was our first chance to actually be close since we got married and it was nice. We had asked Alice and Jasper to choreograph something simple for us. We danced along to Just the Way you are by Billy Joel. Thanks to my awesome music taste I had gotten from my dad.<p>

The father daughter was daughters by John Mayer. Jacob danced with my mom and seemed happy to be dancing with her but knew he missed his mom a lot today. We almost skipped this dance but Jacob insisted.

Guests started to join us on the floor and I made sure to get around to as many people as possible after dancing with my uncles, grandpa, Paul and Seth.

We did all the traditions. My bouquet landed in a Quileute girl caught the bouquet. For the garter I quickly realized why all my married friends and family had advised me to move it down at least to me knee when Jacob stuck his head up under my white dress, tenderly kissing both thighs on the inside, making me squirm, before pulling down the garter with his teeth while all the guys whooped and cheered for Jacob. Creating new meaning to "Blushing Bride."

Around 8:30 after a few hours of dolled dances, drinking, mingling and the chicken dance Alice leads Jacob and I upstairs to change.

"Your clothes are on the bed." Alice informed me before pushing Jake and I into the guest bedroom and closing the door.

The room was soundless as Jacob and I look at each other, both at a loss for words. A bunch of people laugh and cheer downstairs making me jump. Jacob laughs before pulling me into his arms. I sigh breathing in his musky mixed with cologne. I sigh looking up at him, pressing my lips against his. It was sweet and loving. We would have time for urgent and passionate later.

"We're married." I whisper when we pull away. Jacob smiles looking in my eyes before moving to kiss my jaw, nose, forehead then back down to my neck. I tilt my head back enjoying the tingling sensation. He kisses down my throat and over any and all cleavage showing.

"Jacob." I mutter. "We need to change and get back downstairs." He groans, letting his lips brush mine once more.

"Will you help me with the buttons?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at the hundreds of buttons. "I mean I could ask Alice-" For some reason I regretted asking him

"Stop. I can do it" he moves behind me delicately in doing each button. I nervously shift back and forth before Jacob puts a hand on my shoulder to still me.

"Thanks." I say after a moment more. The buttons are almost undone, allowing the cool evening air under my dress. Combine that with Jacobs hands occasionally brushing my bare back or my sensitive sides and I was shivering, goes bumps covering every inch of me.

"What are husbands for?" he responds in a low tone. The sound of his voice bouncing off the walls and the feeling of the tugging the dress is creating against my body as Jacob works out a particularly frustrating button causes a rush of liquid between my legs. I'm itching to kiss Jacob, touch him. Make sure he knows just how he makes me feel.

Decade have passed by the time enough buttons have been undone, allowing it to the soft fabric fall off my shoulders and down my body, creating a pool of white chiffon around my ankles.

As soon as I realize how naked I look standing in the middle of the room in just my white silk bra and panties.

I blushed picking up my clothes, rushing to the bathroom, unable to make eye contact with my husband

I sighed once I was sure the door was locked, dropped my clothes on the floor and leaning up against the counter letting my head hit the cold mirror in front of me. It wasn't like Jacob hadn't seen me naked before. We had fooled around a little in the past. All foreplay stuff, so we weren't strangers to each others bodies, but tonight had the aura of anticipation that made my knees wobble.

I closed my eyes for a minute. Taking in all the events of the day... Particularly the most recent one in the room on the other side of the door.

I opened my eyes again, picking up the dress. A pair of identical panties fell out and I changed out of the soggy ones I had been wearing today. Between putting his head up under my dress and our intimate moment just minutes ago. The dry underwear was welcome.

I peed quickly before putting on the dress Alice had left for me. It was an ankle length, ivory dress with lace accents on the short sleeves and back. I left my hair up in its up-do but removed my mothers sapphire hair comb from her own wedding. The dress was almost as perfect as my wedding dress; elegant enough to wear to leave the wedding, but basic enough to wear for the flight.

I give myself a once over in the mirror before opening the bathroom door.

Jacob sits on the bed in dark washed jeans and a clean white button up dress shirt. His elbows resting on his legs, creating a cradle for his head.

"Jacob?" I whispered timidly.

He straightened up smoothing out his shirt as he looked at me. "You look beautiful." He told me, even with my vampire ears I had to make sure I had heard him right. "I just wanted to clear something up," he started a bit louder this time. "If you're not ready... I mean if you want to wait to have um, sex... We- I mean we don't have to. I'll wait as long as you want." I looked him in the eyes allowing the corners of my lips to twitch up.

"No. I want to. I want to become one in every single way possible." It sounded cheesy but it was completely true. "I want that with you. Tonight." I reaffirmed.

Jacob nodded before taking 4 long strides forward, crashing his lips into mine. I moaned into his mouth put pull away when I hear Alice tap on the door.

"Come in!" I call.

"Come on! I want to take a few more pictures then it's time to get you off to the airport." Alice announces. Rosalie stands behind her smiling too. Not as widely as Alice but in more of a gentle motherly way.

I smile at my aunt before walking over to her, pulling her close.

"Thank you, Aunt Alice. For everything."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you, too." I move over to Rosalie and we repeat a similar dialogue before I give her tall slender body one more quick squeeze before looking back at Jacob who gazes over smiling.

Alice hands me new ivory platform pumps to match my dress then leads me out. The house is vacant but I can hear everyone outside waiting anxiously to say goodbye.

Jacob grabs my hand reassuringly as Alice tells us to wait 2 minutes then head out the front door so she can't get into position with her camera. Alice and her sister run out giddily and I can't help but smile while Jacob chuckles.

We do as told and two minutes later we are being pelted with rice. Jacob and I make it to the car... A laughing, giggling mess, where Alice posses us a few more times for pictures with the whole wedding party, Grandma and Grandpa, my parents and when the last picture is taken off just Jake and myself we finally get to say goodbye and head off on our honeymoon. Anxious to start our life together as Mr. and Mrs. Black.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter ended up being extremely different. I want to have them already at their honeymoon by the end of the chapter but I felt like this was necessary for me to be able to portray how much Renesmee and Jacob love each other. Let me know in the comments!<strong>

**-Anna E Caster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Renesmes Forever: All grown up  
><strong>Author:<strong> Fun Sized Author/ Anna Erin Caster  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Twilight  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for a few lemons  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know Renesme. I don't know Jacob. I don't own either one of them. I don't know either of them. Sadly I don't think they or any other characters actually exist. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Stephanie Myers is upset that I'm writing this I would be happy to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

**Warning! Lemons! Not bad harsh smutty ones but it's Nessie and Jake's Honeymoon so its in their. This chapters longer but not long enough to make two chapters so enjoy your bonus! I promise I won't keep updating everyday **(That's a lie) **So enjoy!**

**-Anna E Caster**

* * *

><p>Thank God my dad arranged for town car with a driver because Jake and I passed out the minute we were away from the party and down the road. We got into Seattle three hours later around midnight and we arrive at the four seasons hotel shortly after. We tipped the driver after we had our bags out of the car. Tomorrow late afternoon we would leave for Paris but tonight we would stay here.<p>

"Have a good night sir." Jacob says in a firm voice that almost mocked his alpha voice.

"You too Mr. Black. Congratulations Mrs. Black."

"Thanks." I say looking over my shoulder with a nod.

A bellhop rushes over as the car pulls away to help us, loading our luggage onto his cart.

We walk through the grand entrance and up to the vacant desk. A man comes out from behind a door and smiles weekly at us.

"We have a reservation for Black. In one of the deluxe suits," Jacob informs.

"Of course." The man yaws as he types away. "Alright I just need a credit card to put on file and you'll be all set."

I had over my Cullen credit card and ID without thinking- earning me a look of disapproval from Jacob.

I shrugged and took the cards back from the man along with our room keys.

The bell hop leads us to elevator, swiping the room key and pressing a button for the top floor. He pushes his cart over to the room unlocking the door setting our bags inside before allowing us in.

Jacob scoops me up into his arms. I squeal and giggle before snuggling into his arms and kissing him. The door hit with a bang behind us and Jacob set me down on a couch in front of us. I sighed and leaned into the soft seat while Jacob fiddled with the thermos changing it from 70 to 50. He comes and sits next to me and I curl into his chest.

"You tired?" He whispers after a minute. I shake my head. The 3 hour nap was exactly what I needed.

"You?" I ask.

"No."

The heat of our bodies soon started to get to me and I feel sick to my stomach.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

Jacob nod and stand up too- picking up our bags and following me into the bedroom. I make my way into the large ensuite.

When I'm done I walk out. Jacob sits on the love seat in the corner. I walk over a lean over kissing I'm once on the lips before. Hiking up the long dress to my waist, straddling him.

"We don't have to..." Jacob mutters.

"You said that already. Do YOU want to wait longer?" I question. Jake shakes his head furiously.

"Then kiss me." I hum.

Jacob takes my face in his big hands kissing me tenderly but hungerly. I shiver and moan into his lips before threading my own slender fingers into his hair. Jacobs hands travel up and down my body, igniting fires in their wake. I grind my pelvis into his and I feel his growing erection covered in rough jeen material rub at my own pantie covered sex. Jacob slips his hands over my butt, lifting me. I wrap my legs around his and link my ankles together.

Despite Jacobs good intentions I slip causing our lips to break contact and my eyes to open. I find myself standing facing Jacob who is turned backwards from the bed. I take a quick, calming breath before placing my hand flat in the middle of his chest and walking him backwards until he hits the bed, stumbling backwards and laying at the end of the bed. I grin leaning over him, making eye contact before kissing him heatedly. He groans as I begin making my way across his jaw under his chin and down his throat before nipping, lightly at his collar bone not to hurt him. My fingers find their way to the middle of his shirt. I roll the first button between my thumb and index finger before undoing it. One button after another I follow my fingers with my lips. Kissing every available inch of skin.

When the shirt is undone I leave his incredible body to unzip my own dress.

"Wait." He tells me, sitting up and shrugging the white material on his own body off revealing this toned arms and rippling back muscles. I groan in pleasure at the sight as Jacob comes over kissing me for a minute before moving to look at me as he slowly lowers the zipper. I sigh in anticipation and he smirks. Ever so slowly he brushes the material over my showers off, leaving the dress hanging around my waist. I push it down slowly until the cloth slips from my fingers, slithering off me circling around my feet. Major Deja Vu hits as I resist running out of the room like I did only hours ago back at home in the guest room.

I move forward until I am flush against Jacobs body. I tilt my head back and to the left, raising to my tip toes to kiss my husband. Being more than a foot shorter than Jacob becomes frustrating now and then. This kiss brings a memory forward for Jake and I's first kiss. I was 5 but physically 14.

_We were at the cottage alone. That was the day I found out I was Jacob's imprint. I had know about them and as often as I was around imprints in La Push I admit I had wished someone would imprint on me, though I didn't want that to get in the way of being friends with Jacob._

_"Did you get all your homework done?" Jake asked me as I settled down on the other side of the couch, throwing my legs across Jacobs out stretched legs. It was the middle of winter so for once i relished in the heat radiating off of Jacob. I was often warm and my parents weren't affected by temperature, rarely did we have heat running but today was noticeably colder than most._

_"Enough." I murmured. I really hadn't done much but my mom and dad where out hunting with my vampire family so they left Jacob in charge to teach me my home school lessons._

_"Mmhm." He moans gruffly._

_"Come on! 6 days a week. I do lessons for 5 hours. I want a break." I whine. I had began to try and act a little more my physical age lately around Jacob. It was only recently I noticed how attractive Jacob Black was. Even in comparison to the number vampires I had meet over the years. The russet skin , black haired rough look the Quileute boys posses was much more physically appealing than tall, pale and perfect. _

_Though only recently had I started to think about Jacob in this way. Seth had been my first love interest. When I was 12 maybe 13. The youngest wolf had been the one to catch my eye._

_Seth turned at 14 but unlike his brothers, the wolf gene who would go from 15 to 20 in days, he only appeared about 15._

_Jacob set up a the movie Endless love, a current favorite of mine._

_The movie progressed and soon the sex scene was playing. I had shifted so Jacob and I were sitting a little closer, a little more intimately. I shuddered and cringed away from Jacob. Jacob chuckled so I slapped his arm. Jacob whines and I turned to scowl at him but when I looked at him something changed in both of us. Our faces softened and we ended up staring at each other. Jacob later said it was like he had re imprinted on me. Or maybe I had been the one to imprint on him?_

_Before I could stop my self I caught my face inching towards shapeshifter next to me._

_"Nessie." Jacob muttered._

_"Please?" I placed this thought in his mind after setting a hand in his fore arm. With that our lips connected starting our relationship._

Our kisses have become more skilled over time. Back in the moment I find my fingers playing with the loops of his belt before undoing it. I palm the bulge that pressed on my stomach earning a grunt from my sexy man. I unfasten the button then drag down the zipper, forcefully I shove down his jeans and suddenly we are both in just our underwear.

Soon Jake scoops me up and we find ourselves on the bed again. This time Jake's hovering over me, careful not to put too much pressure on me. He rests his right hand on my breast, massaging it through the thick padding of my bra. Frustrated and desperate for more I curve my upper back, unhooking the bra. Jacobs quick mouth soon is swirling around the harden bud before nipping lightly and switching to the other one. He repeats the process. He palms at my breasts as he kisses between them, starting on a trail of quick kisses before he gets to the hem of my panties.

He kisses along the top of the offending fabric causing me to squirm in delight and anticipation. He kisses around the edges of my panties between my legs. Time drags and I can't take it anymore.

"Please Jacob."

"Please what?" He asks huskily, hot breath blowing on my soaked panties making me shiver. I buck it to his face trying to relive the friction. "Not just yet my love." He tells me strictly, looking up my body into my eyes which o silently beg him with.

He tugs at my panties and I eagerly lift my hips, allowing him to take them off.

"You smell like heaven Ness." Jacob says in a throaty voice. I moan involuntarily.

He pushes one finger into my opening and I gasp as he pumps in and out, massaging my walls. I let out whimpers. I need more. I buck into his other finger which rubs the sensitive bud that drives me insane. His finger is removed and replaced my is wet tongue lapping at my core. All too soon two fingers are replaced as Jacob stretches me out for the next activity of the night. I start shuddering uncontrollably as he starts flicking his tongue as my clit and I can't take it anymore. I'm barely hanging on when Jacob whispers for me to let go. I listen obediently and orgasm hard. A scream leaves my lips and Jacobs hands find my hips holding me in place while his tongue coxes me on.

When I've come down from my incredible high and have recovered I find Jacob carefully moving up my body.

"You'll tell me if I need to stop, or go slower or if it hurts right?"

I nod quickly. But Jacob still looks concerned.

"I love you Jacob Black." I tell him softly. He smiles.

"I love you too Renesmee Black."

I press a hand against his shoulder giving him full access to my thoughts. With that he pushes into me and I gasp. He only goes maybe halfway in the look on his face is pure bliss and I'm glad I can give him this pleasure but I need to adjust to his size. Soon I mentally give him the go ahead and he pulls back out and thrusts in again deeper this time and I feel him push through the barrier. I can't stop myself as I let a pained groan out and let my hand drop back next to my head on the bed.

The difference between me and any other girl having sex for the first time is she's has years of periods and and other activities to wear down the barrier but I'm not even 9 yet so I haven't had that time.

It's at least a minute before the burning pain starts to relive. I've never really felt much physical pain because I'm part vampire but all of my lower lady bits are one hundred percent human. Or so people theorize considering wolves imprint on the one who will best pass along the wolf gene.

Soon enough I can move my hand back to Jacobs cheek telling him I'm okay now. Letting him know I still want this. He pulls back out pushing in and this time it's almost all pleasure.

I sigh happily as Jacob slowly pumps in and out.

"Faster." I moan and he complies and soon I'm once again getting closer to the edge of ecstasy.

"Are you able to cum again?" Jacob asks through grunts.

"I'm almost there." I moan.

Soon I feel Jacob twitching and tensing. The sensation is just what I need to get back to my high from earlier and I tighten around Jacob.

"Jesus Ness." He groans.

With his words I cum, a string of cuss words tumbling off my tongue. I feel him cum too, his own orgasm filling me and making me feel amazing.

Jacob waits until we are both back down on earth and our bodies have stopped quivering to pull out and lay down next to me. I'm exhausted and happily curl into Jacobs arms.

The room is a hundred degrees from our combined body heat but right now I need to sleep in the safety and comfort that only my husband can offer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Renesmes Forever: All grown up  
><strong>Author:<strong> Fun Sized Author/ Anna Erin Caster  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Twilight  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for a few lemons  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know Renesme. I don't know Jacob. I don't own either one of them. I don't know either of them. Sadly I don't think they or any other characters actually exist. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Stephanie Myers is upset that I'm writing this I would be happy to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

* * *

><p>Jacobs point of view<p>

I groan and mentally smile to myself as I rub my thumb along my new ring on my left hand. I open my eyes and look over and a very naked Renesmee who's wrapped loosely in a sheet. The comforter was pushed off the bed some time when we were sleeping and most of the sheet is in between us but just enough is still covers my beautiful wife's body to keep me from wanting to jump her right now. I push aside the clump of sheet but put it back when I notice the blood staining the bed.

I look down, then over at Renesme to see we both have spots of blood and I decide a showers in need soon... but maybe I can tempt Nessie to take one with me?

I ponder this for a minute. The idea of our wet bodies together under the cool water but soon my mind is wandering, replaying the events of last night. Or rather this morning. I keep going back thinking about the incident in the guest room at the Cullen's, highlights from dinner and finally the ceremony. How flawless Renesmee looked in her white dress. How perfectly calm she stayed when we recited our vows and how spectacular our first kiss as husband and wife was.

Soon Nessie started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Her chocolate eyes looking lazily back at me. A yaw formed on her pink lips and spread through her body as she stretched, her arms curling into the pillow under her head as she grabbed it and pulled it down. Her chest arked allowing the sheets to slip further down her small torso.

When she finished stretching she looked back over smiling wider.

"Good morning husband." She whispered sweetly.

"Good morning wife." I responded, my voice a bit deeper than I intended. "You sleep well?"

She nodded silently, her sweet smile never leaving her lips.

"You hungry?" I questioned.

She looked at the ceiling as if she was mentally cataloging how she felt. She shook her head after a moment.

"Although I'll need to hunt before we leave, I hunted the night before the wedding but apparently I used up all my energy."

"Imagine that." I mused, chuckling. I scooted across the white bed separating me from my wife. The a/c finally kicked in and I could now stand to hold my wife close without overheating.

I tugged her gently into my arms and we laid together until we decided to order room service when Ness decided after all that she could go for something to eat. My animal genes inside me where begging me to order two of everything on the menu but I settled instead for a steak and potato omelet.

Renesmee ordered a pancake breakfast-claiming she wouldn't eat more than one pancake and a few hash browns... But knowing my girl she would eat the whole plate and even then would she eye my food.

Once we ordered and they said it would be 30 minutes we just kinda sat there.

"I'm going to take a shower," I decide after a few minutes. "Join me?"

A smile broke out on Renesmee's face and I lead her into the ensuite. I ran a cool shower and collected my shampoo and body wash, along with Nessies toiletries.

I stepped into the stream of water while I waited for Renesmee to join. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her take a tablet out of a plastic case and dry swallow it. I assume it was just birth control so I didn't bother questioning it until I started to realize that we didn't use a condom last night. Then slowly a fear set in. Most of the wives and girlfriends of pack members had reported that the birth control tablets where only sort of effective and that condoms were the only guarantee.

"Fuck." I muttered. Mad at myself for forgetting. How could I be so stupid?

"What's wrong?" She questioned

"We didn't use a condom last night."

"Oh..." She thought for a moment. Well I'm on birth control. We should be okay." She stated confidently until I explained my thoughts again. "I have some morning after pills as a just incase. I'll take one and it will be okay."

I nodded and smiled weakly looking down at the shower floor.

"Hey. Stop worrying. We're on our honeymoon. Let's enjoy!" She pleads me. I solemnly agree and look into her eyes which look lustfully back. I grin and move to kiss her.

Kissing her naked under the spray of the shower is a new sensation. The water hits my back kneading out the knots in my muscles.

We have to stop soon so we can open the door for our food so I pick up her camomile shampoo, massaging it through her soaked, long, tangled brown curls. When she's rinsed that out I work conditioner in then pick up the loofa. I squirt a bit of her magnolia body wash into the mesh, washing her body clean from sweat, make-up, sex and blood.

When she's clean I let her rinse off before cleaning my own body and washing my hair. She leans against the stone wall watching and biting her plump heart shaped lips. I hurry to finish and shut off the shower.

Grabbing a soft white towel I wrap it around my own waist before hand her one, helping her over the step separating the large shower from the title floor. I give her a towel for her body before kissing her quick and leaving to find clothes.

I find some khaki shorts, navy boxer briefs and a white v-neck shirt that sticks to my wet chest. I rub the towel over my hair before combing it out with my fingers.

There is a knock on the door so I make my way out of the bedroom, past the living room and to the door.

I pull open the door and a boy about 19 room service wheels the cart in. He casually chats with me while he sets the plates out at the small kitchen table in the kitchenette. It's weird talking to him because all the wolves are well into their twenties and the Cullen's are all much older. He asks why I'm here and I inform him it's my honeymoon and he congratulate me with a pat on the back.

"Sign here." The boy tells me pointing to a slip over paper with a new numbers and a line at the bottom.

"What's this?" I ask politely.

"Just the receipt to charge this to your credit card." That damn Cullen card was my enemy. Sure it's what does and would keep my wife in her favored lifestyle. The unlimited Cullen money had meant a lavish lifestyle but I was her husband now. Edward and Carlisle shouldn't have to take care of her the rest of her existence.

"Can I pay cash? It's easier than credit." I reason.

"Yeah no problem."

"Let me just get my wallet."

Back in the bedroom Renesmee sits on the loveseat. Her long hair looks freshly brushed and sits over her shoulders and down to the hem of her white cotton shorts creating wet spots on her light blue tee shirt. I focus on finding my wallet and not on my absolutely fuckable wife sitting in front of me and I can feel myself get a bit hard at the thought

"Who's out there?" She asks sweetly. Memories of that sweet voice and all of her whimpers, moans and screams of pleasure from the long night of me pleasuring her rush through my mind.

My hand hits the leather wallet in my bag just in time because a minute longer and I don't think I can hold my cool much longer.

"Just the room service guy. You can come out if you want." I say walking to the door. I can feel my boner becoming slowly more prominent as I push past the door and hand him the cash. I can't make eye contact so I look around the suit. It's truly a nice room. No wonder it cost $1,300 just for a night.

"Have a good day. And have a good honeymoon." The room service guy calls over his shoulder.

"You too!" I tell him.

"Thanks!" Nessie chimes slipping out from behind the door and gently closing it. I close the door quickly when I see my wife.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I growl, stalking over to her like she's my pray and I'm a wolf again.

"Do enlighten me." She says back hotly.

Thank you vampire speed she is suddenly sitting on the couch near me, looking at her light blue nails though I can she is falling out of the roll she is trying to play by the second and the smell her arousal is filling the room. She cross her left leg over her right. If its in attempt to keep her reserve or to relieve the tension that I'm positive accompanies the sweet smell that's begun to fill my wolf enhanced nose I'm not sure, but I know all I can't think about is her. I'm pushing her down so she's laying on the couch before I even know what I'm doing. I finish the movement by climbing over her. One leg between her legs the other one in a strange position holding me up on the ground.

"Jacob," She complains, "Please." She begs.

"You know you need to ask for what you want my dear Renesmee Carlie Black." I taunt.

She lets out a huff.

"Fuck me Jacob. Please."

"That's better." I whisper into her ear before nibbling quickly on the lobe.

She moans rubbing herself on my leg. We made love last night but this morning she just needs to fuck. We lose clothes in a hurry as I bring her to the bedroom. Neither of us skilled enough to try and balance on the couch.

I'm pushed back onto the bed and Renesme climbs onto me. Kissing me heatedly while sitting on my stomach before pulling away in the middle of a fiery kiss.

"Condoms." She states, standing. I point to the bag they are in and she finds them quickly. She tears the foil wrapper and goes to put it on me but looks helplessly up at my after a moment with a giggle.

I smile and roll it on myself for her before lying back down. She climbs back on me kissing me again before shifting and lowering herself on to my length. Her face crunches up as she adjusts herself once again before she starts moving.

* * *

><p>Once we have both been satisfied both sexually and food wise we decide to watch a movie. I'm not sure what it's about as I take to looking out the window and tracing lines and circles and squiggles on her legs her long slim legs.<p>

"I wish we could stay here longer." She says, toying with the idea.

"What ever you want Mrs. Black, you can have it." I tell her. She used her elbows on the arm rest to hoist herself and laying on her side over my body. I wrap her into my arms and she looks up dreamily.

"New. Black. You make me feel old... Like my mom. Anyway we have Paris. We three weeks of tours and meals to go to. I don't want to miss that. Rose and I spent a lot of time planning that."

"We can move things around." I assure her smoothing out her hair.

"Okay." She mumbles with a yawn. She really needs to hunt. She normally starts to get sleepy when she's not hunted in a while but I let her sleep on my chest for a while. It reminds me of when she was a baby and she would sleep in my arms curled into my chest. I know it seems weird that I almost helped raise my wife but it worked for us in our supernatural lives.

I consider drifting off too but decide to make calls to the airline and Paris so that we can stay here a night longer. I pick up clothes and various objects tossed around the room and end my call list by asking room service to come and clean.

I make my way back over to my sleeping wife. I kneel down next to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Nessie wake up."

She mumbles something inaudible in response, rolling over into the side on the couch, throwing her left arm over her face and ear. I laugh and stand up.

"We are leaving tomorrow at 10 am for the airport." I inform her as she sits up. I lay down resting my head in her lap and she runs her fingers through my hair, sighing happily.

"Thank you." She murmurs in a modulated voice. I nod and kiss her free hand.

The rest of the day is spent napping, watching movies, talking and kissing. Lunch passes and we order Nesses favorite, grilled cheese, to our room. They are some of the best sandwiches I've ever had. The buttered bread is lightly crisped so that it almost melts on my tongue. The cheese is some type of fancy one but tastes like any other cheddar. Its melted just right and still hot so that it oozes from the sides. Full I fall asleep only sort of hearing my wife when she tells me she is going to go hunt.

I'm awake before shes back so I make reservations for dinner. I pick out a tight black dress with a deep v neck and some heels for Renesmee, leaving it on the bed before dressing myself in a black shirt and the same jeans from last night.

I run down to the gift shop where I saw floors yesterday and pick out a single red rose for Nessie.

Its 5 pm before Renesmee comes back in. I give her the rose and tell her to get dressed.

We eat at the hotel restaurant and eat before going back to our suite. When we are back the room is covered in the red roses petals and candles I asked room service to help set up/

We make love all night only falling asleep around 12:30 and I find myself reflecting on my life- Bella rejecting me, becoming a wolf, imprinting on Renesmee, and I know I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So I spent like 4 days working on this chapter. I just couldn't figure it out how I wanted this chapter to go but its Sunday and I promised at least updates on Sundays so here you go! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the <span>reviews<span> please! By the way if your interested I have links to dresses and flowers and other specific outfits mentioned in the past few chapters on their so please go check that out too! Until next time!**

**-Anna E Caster**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Renesmes Forever: All grown up  
><strong>Author:<strong> Fun Sized Author/ Anna Erin Caster  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Twilight  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for a few lemons  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know Renesme. I don't know Jacob. I don't own either one of them. I don't know either of them. Sadly I don't think they or any other characters actually exist. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Stephanie Myers is upset that I'm writing this I would be happy to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacobs point of view<strong>

Paris is beautiful but Renesmee and I seem to become more familiar with our bedroom. The 3rd week of our 4 week honeymoon Ness decides she wants to visit Italy I can't help but agree so we book the soonest flight. When we land we hire a car to take us into Voltura.

The red sun is setting over the old brick castle when we are dropped off. I smile reassuringly at my wife who seems to be regretting her choice. I push open the door and we follow the sharp vampire smell down to a receptionist desk.

"Hello?" Nessie calls.

Theres no answer until I call out myself.

A tall woman with brown hair hurries out.

"I'm sorry." She starts in a throaty voice. "We are closed for the evening but we have two tours tomorrow at 8 am and noon if you come back." She tells us in broken english. Shes human and doesn't know of our supernatural origins.

Renesmee puts her arms on the desk and leans forward until she is almost nose to nose with the women. She grins sweetly but a hint of weakness lies behind her charming facade.

"I'm Renesmee Black. Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter. Tell Aro i'm here. I'm sure he will be more than happy to talk to take my husband and I on… a personal tour." She states in a low voice.

The women looks afraid as she scurries off, back to where she came from.

"You didn't have to be so scary." I tell my imprint, pulling her flush into my chest wrapping my arms around her small waist insuring she can't turn around to look at me. Its almost like foreplay. Nesses display of how convincing she could be had turned me on and I wondered if Aro would frown upon me taking my wife in a quick and dirty way on his waiting room floor.

The women comes back in, still frightened and informs us that Aro can see us. Two guard members come out from another set of doors and flank us as we walk down the long dungeon like halls.

I look at my wife as we approach two tall wooden doors. The human women pushes open the doors and we enter the vaulted ceiling, marble encrusted room and I shiver as the feeling that something isn't right settles over me.

Aro sits alone in his throne and looks right at us before standing and extending his arms into a hug. Hes in front of us in a flash. He takes my wife into a hug and she accepts almost like they are old friends and not like their families were at war with one another.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Look how you've grown into a beautiful young women."

"Renesmee Black, actually."

"How could I forget?" He shrills in his faded voice. "This i presume is Jacob Black. Alpha of the Quileute tribe?"

"One of them yeah." I inform him. He just nods.

"Well come with me my friends. Let's get to know one another."

I give my wife a side look but she doesn't seem phased. I follow him up the marvel stairs and take Renesmee's hand as we pass the tall thrones.

The room here is more comfortable. A few guards members linger in the room until Aro sends them out and asks for Marcus and Caius.

The conversation almost feels like I'm talking to one of the Cullen's or a tribe member. Except we aren't. And this guy won't even think twice before killing me.

"You don't know your pregnant do you?" A raspy voice asks from a door behind Renesmee and I.

I'm the first of the two of us to process what the pale old vampire has just said.

"She's not pregnant." I clarify.

"I knew you didn't know."

"Why do you-."

"Marcus can sense how strong relationships are between people or vampires." Ness whispers in a distracted voice and she grips my forearm. "But like you said I'm not-"

"There are 6 people in the room. My brothers and my self. You and your husband and someone who has a strong bond towards you and recognizes your husband. Though neither of you return the emotion." He ghosts.

"I conclude your pregnant."

I look at my wife, my imprint, my soulmate, sitting next to me on the old sofa in the dim and dusty room and I have to agree with Marcus. She looks thicker- not fat around her midsection and the bra doesn't seem to fit like it did 3 weeks ago.

"No. I'm sorry but this won't do." Aro frets in front of us. "The child. He'll have to be given to us. Or killed. We can't have a hybrid vampire and a wolf shape shifter raising their mutt bread off in northern america. It won't do."

"You are not taking my baby. Your not making plans for my child's future seconds after I find out I'm pregnant and your laws will not affect my child." She tells him sternly with a growl. "My baby will only be like 1/4th vampire. He or she will be more wolf or human than anything."

"Renesmee please calm down." I urge but she won't listen. She starts for the door but Caius is faster.

"We're going to have to politely ask you to stay." His voice is anything but polite. Wickedness seps from his lips fill ever word.

"We're leaving." I inform pulling Renesmee to the door.

"Renata. We could use your assistance." Aro says in a normal spewing voice.

Two women stroll in and I find myself distracted by the door they came in through. The light fixtures. The pattern of the sofa. I try hard to focus on the situation at hand but Renesmee seems to be equally distracted.

"Why don't you come with me." A beautiful women whispers in my ear. I feel seduced by her and want to follow and I take her hand as she leads me to the door she came from. Renesmee follows and I feel like a child following his mother. I'm completely unaware of where we are going but I can't help but put my trust in her.

"Heidi, the room in the west wing." The other women, Renata, tells Heidi in a beautiful whisper. I'm in a trans induced by the beautiful vampires around me.

I'm lead in to a stone, dungeon like room. There are no windows and only a queen sized bed and a desk. As soon as the women leave taking their compelling aura with them I realize I'm locked in and my wife is no where to be found. Panic sets in and I start hitting the large, heavy door until my fists bleeds. I let my injuries hands heal before I continue to yell and hit things.

I'm not sure how long it's been but I soon become tired and I slump down the wall, crying. The gene in me that caused me to imprint on my wife is calling for her but I can't get to her. I can feel her pain as well, a side effect of the imprint but sleep and hunger starts to over power my urge to brake down the door and I find myself in a dark, suffocating, dreamless sleep.

**Renesmee's point of view**

In locked in a dark room with nothing but a bed, a desk and a chair. It's so lonely and there's nothing I can do.

I've been here at least a week now.

I had my cell phone but I got no service and it died quickly.

Shit this was bad.

We were due home anytime now so hopefully they will notice something I wrong when we don't turn up.

Fuck.

My first day here I had hope that Alice would see what was going on because we was watching the Volturi brothers decisions but it didn't take my long to realize my hopes would never become a reality since she couldn't see Jacob and myself and this closely involved us. My next hope was maybe she would pick up on my baby but soon I reasoned myself out of that idea too.

My baby, I didn't know him or her yet but I loved my baby so much. I almost felt the same pull to him that I felt with Jacob. The same overwhelming urge to be with her.

Jacob. My heart ached for him. I knew he was in pain too. Stupid imprint. We couldn't read each other's minds or anything but the imprint meant we could sense strong emotions the other felt.

Only for a few minutes a day did I feel his joy when Corin brought Jacob and myself meals. Her happy compelling presences was the only thing that broke up the long hours. Some times however Jacob and I would get a longer burst of joy when, right after the crippling mental pain Jacob gave me when he was on the verge of phasing.

I felt her coming down the hallway during my contemplation.

She knocked politely before unlocking the door and letting herself in.

"Hello!" She chirped. Corin is always so perky disputed her dark appearance. Her long, blond hair was often kept in elegant up do's with some face framing left down. Her eyes where some of the darkest red I had ever seen and her lips were often ironically bright red. She worn too much black eye make up but it actually looked good on her slim, tall, white face. She wore her black robe and Volturi neck less everyday but it almost looked good on her 21 year old figure.

I shrugged and pull the covers of my bed around my shoulders, shying from the beautiful women by tucking my head into knees from my seated position at the end of the bed.

"Oh come on. Lighten up! I'm arranging to get you some blood. You look thirsty and Jacob said you get tired when you haven't hunted in awhile. Gotta keep up your energy for your baby." She rambled a lot and I was glad she never stayed more then a few minutes.

"I don't drink humans." I grumble

"Oh don't worry I'll find something good for you."

I only nod. I hate this women but I'm so compelled to like her.

"I thought you also might like a charge on your cell phone. There's no electricity down here but if you give it to me I can charge it and bring it at Dinner." She gave out a huff. "I'm sorry we can't seem to get a signal down here or you could call you mom and dad. I was also thinking about trying to get Aro to let you live up with the Wives." Corin seems genuinely concerned but I know it can't been real.

"Thank you." I whisper betraying my mental battle to push her away. She comes and sits next to me and draws me into her arms. The cold is comforting and reminds me of my parents and relatives. Tears fall down my face and I can't help but whimper. "I need Jacob. It hurts to be away from him. I can feel him hurting too."

"I'm sorry hun. Aro thinks it's in everyone's interest to keep you apart for now." Shes trying to help but I just want to scream. He calming effect is fading as she too becomes upset.

"It's." I start wailing. "The imprint." I try to explain. "It's what makes us so attracted to each other." I feel so stupid, the way I said that

Corin nods and try's to understand and empathize but she's not anyone's imprint. She can't understand. We are silent for awhile.

"It's strange," Corin starts after a while. "anyone else I use my influence on... They become happy and content with their situation but you and Jacob are both wreaks."

I chuckle but don't want to do much more.

"It must be that imprint thing you and Jacob keep taking about... It's stronger than any set of vampire mates I've met." Another pause. "Anyway I need to get back to the wives before they start to feel ill again. I'll talk to Aro like I said, do you have your phone? I'll charge it." I nod and scurry to get it. Once it's in her hand she turns to leave. I settle back on the bed before jumping up.

"Corin!" I call gripping her free hand. "Did you have a mate?"

She's smiles cockily and leaves the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I lose my will to go back to bed, choosing instead to settle on the rock floor. Letting sleep pull me down.

* * *

><p><strong>So for those of you who write the first few days you have tons of ideas for the story and want to post it the first day and can't wait for reviews. Then ideas slow down and you start getting no reviews and have limited inspiration. So please please please review and tell me what you want to happen! Also remember Ness is pregnant! Do you have any baby names? I am really excited for this story and if I find the time and inspiration it will definitely become a sequel, trilogy, something more! Check my profile. If I started a blog would you read it? Happy Thanksgiving to my american friends!<strong>

**-Anna E Caster**


End file.
